Beauty To Her Alone
by inuyasha4life17
Summary: Beauty and the Beast Inuyasha style! Inuyasha is the Beast and Kagome is Belle. The rest of the gang plays all the various other characters. Send Reveiws! They are wanted greatly! The Prologue is first so tell me if i should continue this. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

Prologue: In a Far Away Era

Many, many years ago, there was a majestic castle hidden among tall pine trees of feudal era Japan. In that castle lived the young Half Demon Dog lord of the western lands. His father had just passed on from old age and left the castle to his son. Although the lord had everything he could possibly want he was cruel, bitter and had a very selfish temperament. The many men and women who served under his rule in the castle were frightened of him and did everything in their power to please him.

One cold winters night, and old beggar woman came to the castle and offer the lord a beautiful, pink jewel in exchange for shelter from the merciless falling snow. Disgusted by her haggard appearance, he growled and demanded she leave his presence at once. Ignoring the old woman's warning of something to do with true beauty, the tall oak doors began to swing shut. When the young lord began to stalk back to his sleeping quarters, he was thrown back on to the stone floor from the violent wind that forced the doors open. The prince looked to his intruder with an unimaginable rage but soon turned into a fearful awe of what was before him.

The old wench he saw had transformed into a beautiful priestess with a pale porcelain face and long, flowing ebony hair. She wore the general attire of one with her profession, but her clothing shined with the bright light of something much more powerful. She stared at him with brutal scowl on her full red lips, as if to burn a hole through his soul.

He cowered at her perfect feet, showering her with apologies with a terrified look in his golden eyes. She paid no mind to him, still staring him down. She refused his now kind words and spoke to him of a curse that would come upon him and all of his disciples in the castle. Once she had seen that there was no source of love in his heart, she thrust the palm of her hand forward, sending him flying back.

A terrible pain engulfed him and he screamed in agony, falling to his knees. He watched as his long nails grew into sharp claws and his silver hair tangled beyond any form of brushing. He saw his face in a puddle of melted snow on the stone floor and shuddered at his appearance. His eyes were now a bloody red with ice blue irises. Long purple scars burned on to his cheeks and his already dangerous K-9 teeth elongated into dripping fangs. He turned to see his servants transformed into various demons, all bearing his crest on their wrists. The priestess stared at her work in satisfaction and silenced him when he began speak. The only thing he could do was watch as she told the details of the curse.

He would be like this until he could learn to love another. In order for the spell to be broken, she must love him in return. She left him with the jewel floating in his room along with a round mirror that gave him his only viewing of the outside world. If the jewel completely shattered before his twenty first birthday, he would be cursed this way forever. She disappeared in flash of light, leaving him to his on matters. The lord concealed himself inside of his domain, not willing to let anyone see his hideous appearance. Years flew by and he began to lose hope, falling into deep despair. What fair maiden could love him for who he was … a monster.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Rather Strange Maiden

Pulling back the wheat woven flap of her grandfather's hut, a young woman by the name of Kagome walked out into the warm morning air. Chickens pecked at the ground in front of her as she walked down the path that led to the village in the valley. Birds tweeted, singing their sweet song through the trees. She wore a light blue kimono with green leaves around edges that her grandfather had purchased from a traveler. Her long black hair was braided down her back, a few stray pieces in her face. She was admired by every woman in the village because of her beauty, but was also considered a little off.

The village was already buzzing with activity as she walked through it, trying not to be noticed. People whispered and stared as she made her way to the man who was known thought the village as the healer. Before entering his home, she sighed and cleared her throat.

"Master Hojo? Are you here?" she asked in a timid voice.

"Ahhhh … my favorite person to see." laughed a voice from farther back in the hut. Hojo walked up to greet her, his light brown hair and herb stained hands. "What can I get you today my dear?"

"A plant to help my Papa, he has an infected scratch." She said, giving him a sweet smile.

Hojo clasped some purple leaves in his hands from a shelf in his store room and wrapped them in some cloth. "Here you are Kagome, anything else?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose at their sour scent. "No, I think this should do it. Thank you Hojo, have a good day." She exited the hut and stuffed the herbs into her shirt.

"Hi Kagome." said a voice from behind her. It was the one voice she dreaded the most.

"Hello Koga." Kagome turned to face the most well liked wolf demon around the area. He was tall, muscular … and had the brain of a log.

"What are you doing Kagome?" he asked, blocking her path and flexing slightly.

"Just getting some herbs for my grandfather, would you please get out of my way." She tried to step around him but he wouldn't budge.

Before she could stop him, his hand dove into her shirt and snatched her wad of herbs. "What are these for? Why do you waste your time with herbs and flowers? You could be paying attention to more important things, like me."

"Koga, can I have my herb back please?" she asked.

"The whole village is talking about it Kagome. It isn't right the way you act. Say … you want to come over to my den and look at my fresh kill?" he asked.

She maneuvered her way out from under his arm and pulled the now flattened weed from his hands. "Maybe some other time Koga, I have to get home to my grandfather."

"But … Kagome, you can't just walk away …" he pleaded.

She was already hurrying down the path before he had a chance to finish. Rolling her eyes, she sauntered to her Papa's hut and set the herb on the table by the fireplace. Crashing noises and smoke came from farther back in the hut and she had to cover her mouth in order to breath. She could always tell when her Papa was working failing at his inventions when there was a lot of swearing involved.

She coughed as the smoke cleared and struggled to see. "Grandfather, what are you doing?"

The short and fat man she knew and loved was on the ground, sputtering to himself. "I will never get this piece of junk to work!" he shouted.

She knelt down and helped him up to his feet. "You always say that."

"You are my granddaughter, you are obligated to compliment my useless work." he said kneeling back down to the floor to tighten a loose board of his contraption.

Kagome sat on a bale of hay and looked at her fingers. "Papa, do you think I'm strange?"

"Strange, who ever gave you an idea like that?" he asked.

"The entire village seems to think so. I don't like anyone there except the herb collector Hojo." She confessed.

He gave her a sympathetic look. "What about that Koga fellow? He is a liked man."

"Yes but he is also rude, selfish, pushy and … Uggg. He's not for me." She said.

"I'm sorry my dear, if only I could get one of my crazy devices to work." He scoffed. Just as he kicked it with his foot, it sprang to life. The fire in the center of it burned brightly as it cut and chucked pieces of wood into a neat pile in the corner.

Kagome came up to hug him. "Papa, it works!"

"It does, I mean of course it does!" he said with a smile.

"You did it! You really did it!" she cheered.

He kissed her cheek and patted her arm. "Pack your belongings my dear. When I comeback winner from the fair, we are leaving this judging place!"

A few minutes later, he had strapped his invention to the back of the cart which was towed by their horse, Binto. He climbed on to the waiting horse's saddle and waved to Kagome as Binto began to clop up the mountain path that led west.

"Goodbye Kagome, I'll be back in a few days!" he yelled over his shoulder.

She waved after him. "Bye Papa, good luck!" she hoped it worked when he got there. She turned to go inside and tied the hut flap shut for the night, hearing Binto neigh in the distance.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Dark Woods and the Castle of Sorrow

Binto traveled far into the eerie trees of the mountain, towing his owner and his contraption behind. As the woods deepened, the air seemed to grow colder with every step. The frightened horse would back up every now and then but pushed on with the encouraging words of the old man. Before he could even guess what time of the day it was, hours passed and a sickening yellow moon shined through the dead tree branches overhead. When the duo came to a fork in the road, Jii pulled on Binto's reigns for him to halt and squinted at the scroll in his hands that he had scribbled the directions on. When Binto pulled at the leather straps to go the way that looked safer to him, Jii insisted they go the other way.

"C'mon Binto, come this way. We should be there without much trouble." Jii said.

Binto resisted but finally gave in to the old man's orders. The horse kept his head down as he walked down the dark dirt path. When he heard a wolf howl he neighed and stopped in his tracks. They had come to another road and Jii stared at his directions in confusion.

"What, I thought … this can't be right." He tugged on Binto's restraints for him to go back the way they came. "Turn around Binto, we must retrace our steps." He said.

Binto heard another wolf howl, closer this time. He kicked and snorted in fear, backing up right into a tree. The sudden impact awoke the tree's guests, dozens of demon bats. The swarmed around Binto and he charged off in blind fear. Jii yelled commands for him to stop and succeeded, but just as they were about to topple over a steep cliff that led into darkness. Rocks showed sign of giving away below their weight.

"Confounded damn horse, listen to me! Back up! Back up!" Jii gasped as the bats still screeched and bit at Binto. The brief but painful bites sent that horse into a terrified fit. He bucked and threw Jii of the saddle along with an oil lantern. It crashed to the ground and sent little sparks upon the dead leaves of the ground. Binto ran off into the darkness, leaving Jii behind. Jii saw wolves snapping at the horse's feet as he ran.

The old man struggled to get to his feet, brushing the dirt from his seasoned kimono. At the top of a ridge far ahead, he saw several other wolfs staring at him in malice. As they bounded down the hill, Jii fled into the bushes, pushing through thick branches and bushes. As they advanced on him, he crashed out in on to a stone path and stumbled into a tall open gate. He crawled away from it and kicked the iron bars shut, the hungry wolfs running into the hard metal. They lost interest after a few moments and scampered back into the trees.

Jii got shakily to his feet and stared around to where he was. As his eyes adjusted from shock, he saw before him a castle overgrown with vines and surrounded by demons formed from stone. He began to approach it, but he could sense evil vibes emanating from the structure. He ignored it and snuck up the steps that led to the two massive doors. With a great deal of effort, he tugged them open and felt a cold gust of wind. Stepping inside quickly closed them and wrapped his arms around himself to hold in what little warmth was left in him.

"Hello, is anyone there?" He asked timidly but loud. He was not aware of the two pairs of eyes watching him.

"Not a word Miroku." whispered a voice from behind him. "Be quiet, maybe he will leave."

"I don't meen to be here. It's just my horse ran off and I need a place to stay until the morning." Jii turned to look for who said the voice, but no one was there.

"Oh Myoga, have some kind sympathy. Yes you may stay here sir!" yelled the second voice.

Jii turned around in a panic but again saw no one. "Who said that?" He only saw a table with two odd looking stone figures perched on it, no more than the size of children. He picked the first one up and inspected it to see it was a real looking Bear demon.

"Over here." Said someone and he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked down at the animal in his hands to find it was alive. "Hello." It said and he dropped it to the ground.

"Extraordinary." Jii murmured.

"Now you've done it Miroku!" said the second demon as he jumped down from the table. Just as his feet hit the ground, Jii picked him up and shook him in all different directions. "Hey! Would you mind putting me down?" he asked.

The one Jii heard was called Miroku watched the scene before him, snickering with laughter.

"That does it!" said what seemed to be an owl demon in Jii's hands. The demon nipped at Jii's fingers with his tiny beak and fluttered to the ground.

"Ouch! Was that for?" Jii glared at them in confusion.

Myoga brushed hi feathers off and ruffled them up in irritation. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I got lo … lo … Achoo!" Jii sniffed and rubbed his eye.

Miroku beckoned for Jii to follow him. "You are about to die from the cold sir. Come and get warm by the fire."

"Yes, thank you." Jii said.

"No! Miroku! You know what the lord will do if he finds out about this!" Myoga said but he was ignored. He hurried after the pair in annoyance. "I will not be killed for this!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Cursed Young Lord

Miroku led Jii into a room with a huge, blazing fireplace. Jii sat down in a huge, comfy chair right in front of the warm flames. A hawk demon flew by and draped a blanket over the top of him.

Jii gave a relaxed moan and sighed at the service. "That is very kind, thank you."

"Oh Dammit Miroku, don't let him sit there! This has gone far enough! " Myoga pleaded.

Two fox demons ran by him in a hurry, carrying a tray. The apparent older one, who was a female, offered him some rice balls. The little boy hid behind her leg, a curious look on his face.

She smiled at him, her aged face showing pure happiness. "Would you like a fresh rice ball?"

"Thank you. Hello there little fella, what's your name?" Jii said, noticing the boy behind her.

Suddenly, a violent wind blew the door open and blew out every source of light in the room. The many demons coward in fear as a dark shadow fell over the chair.

The little fox shivered in place. "Uh oh …"

The dark shadow was the outline of the demon lord. He growled and cracked his fingers. "What stranger would be dare to invade my castle?" he snarled.

"Um … my lord, please allow me to explain. You see, this man was lost in the woods and I thought …" he said but did not get to finish. A clawed hand swatted him across the room and he hit the wall with a sickening thud.

"Oh no! Miroku, are you okay?" asked a feminine, sweet voice of a girl.

He smiled at the distraught rabbit demon, who now knelt down beside him. "Yes … I'm alright Sango."

"Master, knowing these may be my last few moments of my life … I was completely against this. I told Miroku not to do …" The lord roared and Myoga hid under one of the many rugs on the tile floor.

Jii looked from one side to the other and found himself face to face with a hideous creature. It had long, dripping fangs and stared at him with its blood red eyes. "What are you doing here?" he snarled, his tone thick with malice.

Jii was overcome with fear and struggled to find his voice. "I … I."

"So, you've come to gawk at me have you?" the lord growled.

Jii shook his head. "I didn't m-meen to intrude; I just needed a place to s-stay."

"Stay! FEH! I'll give you the perfect place to stay!" he yelled.

Jii struggled as the demon lifted him high up of the ground. "No wait, please stop! No!"

The next morning back in the village …

Kagome sat in front of the fire, cooking stew for when her Papa came home. As she stuffed more logs into the flames under the pot, she heard shuffling outside the hut and got up to go to the door. Expecting to see her grandfather with a smile, instead she found a smug looking Koga grinning at her with pride. He made her sick.

She gave him her best fake smile and let him pass her to go inside. "Koga … what a pleasant surprise."

"Good morning Kagome, you have no idea how lucky you are right now." The wolf prince explained.

She gave him a blank look. "Why is that?"

"Because I have come here to take you as my wife." He said proudly.

Her day just took a turn for the worse. "Really." She said.

"Yes Kagome. Can't you just picture it, a hut in the center of the village fresh boar cooking on the fire and my little mate washing my feet. While the cubs play on the floor with the wolves. We are gonna have five or six." He boasted.

"Wolves?" Kagome asked.

He laughed once and slung an arm around her shoulder. "No Kagome, strong boys like me."

"Why Koga, I don't know what to say." she said, back toward the hut door.

"Say you will marry me." He said, getting awfully close to her face.

Just as he was about to kiss her she yanked the hut flap open and Koga tumbled out into the dirt. "I'm sorry Koga, I just don't think I'm worthy of you."

She heard him growl and tied the door shut tight. Fetching her pale from the corner of the hut, she stormed out the back entrance and laughed. "He actually thought I would agree. Imagine, me, the wife of that stupid, brainless …" She climbed up a hill behind the hut and sat down at the top in a field of wild flowers. Plucking a Daisy from the many flowers, she sniffed its sweet aroma and tossed it aside. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Binto canter up to meet her. The invention was still tied to his cart, her Papa was gone. "Binto, where is he? Papa! Will you take me to him Binto? We have to find him!" she said. She untied Binto from the cart and climbed on to his back.

Her expression grew wary as he horse raced to the tall, black gates of the castle. A cold wind gusted and Binto bucked. Kagome slid of him and patted his nose. "Easy Binto, steady … steady." She soothed him. She gasped as when she recognized the scroll her Papa had brought with him when he left. She pushed open the heavy gates and retrieved it from the ground. Looking much braver that she actually was, she walked toward the dark castle doors.

"You just had to be all kind didn't you?" Myoga asked. "Come sit in the lord's chair, eat his food and use his servants. This is your fault you know."

"I was trying to show a little hospitality to the old man." Miroku insisted.

Kagome entered the doors and looked around. "Hello, Papa? Is there anyone here? Hello?" The two demons ranted back and forth until she walked by the room they were in.

Miroku looked past the tiny owl in disbelief. "Myoga, did you see that?"

"See what?" the owl responded.

"It's a girl." Miroku stated as he ran up to the side of the door for a peek.

Myoga rolled his eyes. "I know it's a girl. I'm not blind."

"What a beauty. Don't you see, she's the one. The one we have been waiting all this time for. She has come to break the curse!" Miroku said, scampering down the corridor after her.

"Wait Miroku, we don't know for sure! Come back here you stupid fool!" Myoga yelled, flying down the hallway after him.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Imprisoned Forever

"Papa, are you here?" Kagome called as she walked through the dark hallways of the castle. Miroku and Myoga scampered a few feet behind her and pushed open the door that led to the dungeons. The motion made a tiny creek and Kagome's head swiveled at the sudden noise. "Wait … I, I'm looking for my grandfather." She pursued after the footsteps down the stone steps but looked around in confusion when she found no one but herself and the darkness. "That's weird, I'm sure I saw … Hello?"

"Kagome?" asked a hopeful voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Papa?" she asked as she reached the cold dungeon floor. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust. Her breath caught as she saw an old, wrinkled hand reach behind some metal bars in the corner. "Papa!" she gasped running toward him with a sudden rush of adrenaline. Grabbing a flickering candle from the wall, she knelt down front of him and reached through the bars.

"How did you know I was here?" he asked weakly.

"Your hands are freezing. I have to get you out." She pulled at the bars but failed to get them to free.

"Kagome, I need you to get out of here now." He instructed in desperation.

"Who did this to you?" she asked, tears pooling in her eyes.

"You need to leave now." He coughed violently, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I'm not going to leave you here!" she argued.

"What are you doing here?" yelled a rasping, deadly voice.

"Run for it Kagome!" Jii yelled.

Kagome had barely anytime to react before her arm was yanked back and the candle fell out of her hand, fizzling out in a puddle on the ground. She was thrown to the stone floor, hitting her head on the hard wall. "Who's there? Who are you?" she asked as he felt blood run down her forehead.

"The lord who rules this castle." growled a voice from the darkness. Kagome spotted a tall figure keeping to the shadows.

"I've come to get my grandfather. Let him go, he's ill!" she pleaded.

"He shouldn't have come here!" the voice seethed.

"He's going to die! I'll do anything, anything you want!" Kagome said as the blood from her head dripped on to her kimono.

"What could you possibly do? He's my prisoner until he dies!" Kagome saw him move to the other side of the room.

"What could I … wait." She said wiping the blood from her eye. She gulped and tried to stop shaking. "Take me in his place."

"You'd … switch places with him?" His answer sounded shocked.

"Kagome, what are you doing?" Jii demanded.

"If I do, will you let him go back home?" Kagome asked in a blur, blood soaked her eye.

The stranger paused as if to consider her offer. "Yeah, but … you stay here … forever."

Kagome rubbed her eye and squinted at the man, trying to get a clear look at him. "Let me see your face."

The stranger stepped into the light and Kagome saw his true form. He was not a man, he was a demon. His eyes were a deadly red with cold blue irises. Pieces of matted hair hung in his face, but they did not hide the terrible purple scars across his cheeks. His teeth stuck out of his lips like daggers, two dripping fangs. Kagome gasped and cowered on the ground in front of her grandfather's cell.

"Kagome, there is no way I'm going to allow this." Jii pulled at her hand as she stood up.

She pulled away from him and stood right in front of the demon lord. "I will stay here." She stammered.

He growled under his breath and his eyes darted to Jii. "Keh … fine." Kagome fell to her knees as he pushed past her to the old man's cell.

It clanged as he ripped it free and she saw Jii's wrinkled hands on her arms. "No Kagome, I'm seasoned. You haven't even had a chance to live yet." He yelped as the demon dragged him away from Kagome by his neck. "Kagome!"

"Wait!" she said in desperation. The last glimpse she saw of her Papa was his feet as he was pulled out of sight.

Jii screamed for Kagome as he was brought out into the dark court yard. "Let Kagome go you horrible beast!"

"The only thing you need to be afraid of is me!" the lord yelled. A large ant demon walked up to him and clicked its teeth. He strapped Jii on it and tied the harness tight. "Take him back to the village."

"Let me go please!" Jii cried as the ant swiftly crawled back through the gate and into the woods. The lord stared after it for a few seconds and turned to go back inside. As he made his way back down the dungeon steps, he heard a clearing of someone's throat behind him.

"My lord, may I make a suggestion?" Miroku asked timidly.

"What?" he snarled.

"Um … since the girl will be staying here, maybe you should consider offering her another place to stay." the bear said.

The lord roared in his face. "I'm not a moron!"

He walked past Miroku in a huff. "Forget I asked." He whispered while trembling.

The now irritated demon found Kagome on the floor sobbing in the corner, holding her still bleeding forehead. "You just … I'll never see him again. I didn't even get to say my goodbyes."

He scratched the back of his head as the salty scent of her tears hit his nose. "I'll … show you your room."

She looked at him in confusion. "What? I thought that …"

"Do you want to stay in the dungeon?" he asked with sarcasm in his voice.

"No, of course I don't." she said, wiping her tears away.

He rolled his eyes and started to leave. "Follow me then."

He led her deeper into the castle, passing many curious eyes from his servants. She stopped to stare at a magnificent sword mounted on the wall, but caught up when he got far ahead. Tears fell from her eyes as they climbed the steps to her room. He looked over his shoulder at her and felt sort of guilty as Miroku walked next to him, trying to give him some advice.

"Say something to the poor girl." he said in a convincing voice.

The lord cleared his throat and turned to Kagome as he walked. "Um … the castle is where you live now, so you can go anywhere you want. Anywhere except the East Tower."

"What's in the Ea …" she began to ask.

His growl cut her off. "Forget it!"

They approached a pair of large green doors and he pushed them open. The room was elegant; the kind Kagome only saw in her dreams. A huge bed with golden sheets sat up against the wall, completing the wide space. Woven red rugs were on either sides of the bed and a hard wood wardrobe sat next to a tall, stain glass window. Snow had begun to fall outside, which sent little falling shadows on to the floor. Kagome stepped inside and wiped a tear from her face.

"Dinner, invite her to have dinner with you." Miroku suggested in the lord's ear.

He looked at Miroku in contempt and cleared his throat before he spoke to Kagome. "You must join me for dinner … there is no other option!" he yelled and slammed the door with a jerk.

Kagome felt more tears stream down her cheeks and ran to her new bed, falling down on to her stomach. It smelled unfamiliar but was comforting in a weird way. She cried for what seemed like ever, wanting to leave and be home with her Papa.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Understanding

Koga sat on the rock outside his den, watching the people below in the village. How dare that girl refuse him! His servant Hojo and the rest of his tribe had complimented on how great a demon he was and that had made him feel a little bit better. If he could not have Kagome, then no one could.

Jii ran through the village in a panic. "Help! Somebody help me!"

One of the wolves, Ginta, looked up from his portion of boar meat. "Jii, what are you doing here?"

"He's got her! She's locked away down in the dungeon!" he shouted.

Koga looked up from his pouting and stared at Jii with interest. "Who is has locked who away Jii?"

"A horrible demon has captured Kagome! Please help me rescue her!" the old man pleaded.

Koga snapped his fingers and few other wolf demons came to his aid as he lifted Jii of the ground. "Sure we will help you old man." He said in amusement.

Jii gave all of them a hopeful glance. "Really?" The men tossed him violently back down the hill and he landed with a thud in the dirt. He heard their stinging laughter as he stood up. "Help me someone." He whimpered.

Kagome was curled up in a ball on top of the unfamiliar sheets of her new bed. The blood from the gash on her head soaked into the fabric, smelling of rust. She was still sobbing as she heard a tiny knock at the door. "Wh-who is it?" she asked.

"It's Lady Keade child, may I enter?" asked an aged but kind voice. Kagome staggered to her feet and walked to the door to open it.

An old female demon hobbled into the room. "I've come to dress that wound of yours." Two other demons, a rabbit and a fox followed after her.

The little fox gave her a shy smile. "I told you she was beautiful Mama" He said.

"That is enough Shippo, go back down stairs and play with the other children. I don't want you getting in your grandmother's way." The rabbit demon said gently.

He waved at Kagome and headed for the door. "Bye."

Keade poured some water on her cut and put a bandage to it. "That was a very brave act ye did my child."

"Everyone in the castle thinks so." Sango added.

Kagome winced as Keade tapped her wound. "My life, my hopes …. gone."

"Oh, cheer up young one. It will be alright." Keade said. She patted Kagome on the shoulder and stood up. "Well, I better go help with dinner."

As the doors swung and clicked shut, Sango hopped down from the bed to the huge wardrobe Kagome had noticed earlier. "Well, let's see what is in this old thing. There must be something you can wear." She stated. Unearthing a pretty purple kimono, she smiled with triumph. "Ahhhh … this is perfect. You will look simply gorgeous in this one."

Kagome moved away as Sango placed the kimono on her bed. "Please forgive my stubbornness, but I refuse to eat dinner with him."

"But you have to." Sango gasped.

She was about to object before the door of the room creaked open. The little owl Myoga poked his head into the room. "Um … dinner is awaiting you miss."

The young lord paced back and forth in front of the fire in his dining hall. "What is taking her so long? I ordered her to come down. Where is she?"

"Forgive the girl being late my lord. She has lost her home and freedom all in a few hours." Keade said.

"Master Inuyasha, have you thought that this woman might be the one to lift the curse?" Miroku asked from beside her.

An annoyed growl emanated from the lord. "What do you take me for Miroku, a fool? Of course I have!"

"Then it is simple. You court her, she begins to take fancy you and there you have it. We all will be normal again by tomorrow." The bear said, lifting his head high.

Keade rolled her eyes. "It's not that easy Miroku and ye know this. It takes time."

"But the jewel has already begun to crack." Miroku argued.

Inuyasha looked at his clawed hand and hissed. "It's now use. She's so pretty and I'm just … well just look at me!"

The two looked at each other before Keade spoke up. "Try to let her see past that."

He scoffed at her comment. "How could I do that?"

"Well you can start by making yourself look more regal. Stand up straight, act like the gentleman you were raised as." She snapped.

"Shower her with compliments." Miroku added.

Keade nodded in agreement. "Be sincere and most importantly …"

"You must control your anger!" they both shouted at him together. His sensitive ears flattened at the noise.

The door handle squeaked and Miroku's head flew up. "She's her!" he whispered.

Inuyasha looked up with a glance hopefully to see the beautiful maiden but instead he was disappointed when Myoga entered instead.

The owl let out a nervous laugh. "Um… Hello."

"Well … where is she Myoga?" he growled.

"Um … oh yes, the girl. Actually , um … she is … things being what they are …" the owl stammered.

"Spit it out you idiot!" Inuyasha snapped.

Myoga swallowed before he spoke. "She's refuses to come."

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?" he growled. He turned, threw the kitchen doors open and bounded up the stairs in anger.

"Wait my lord!" Myoga yelled running upstairs after him.

Thick with rage, Inuyasha pounded his fist on the door to her room. "I thought I told you to come to dinner with me!"

"Go away!" called a feminine voice from inside.

He hissed at her tone. "You come out now or I'll … I'll…"

"You'll what?" she challenged.

"Master, that may not be the best …" Miroku started to say but was silenced by Inuyasha.

"She is being so …" he growled.

"Gently my lord, gently." Keade said.

Inuyasha sighed in anger. "Will you come to dinner with me?"

"No!" she yelled.

"Kind, soft, a gentleman." Myoga whispered.

"It would make me very happy if you would join me for dinner." He said with difficulty.

"Um … please my lord." Myoga said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Please."

"I said no thank you!" she yelled.

Inuyasha could feel the anger pooling up inside him. "You can't stay in there forever! You have to come out sometime!"

"Oh no I don't!" she said coldly.

He snapped. "FINE! THEN STARVE!" He turned back to his waiting vassals. "If she won't eat with me, then she doesn't get any food at all! That is an order!" He stormed away from them and stalked back up to the towers.

"Oh my, that did not go well in the slightest." Keade said.

Sango sighed. "Let me go inside and talk to the girl."

"Very well Sango. Miroku, you guard the door." Myoga said.

"I shall oblige, you can trust me." The bear said with a firm tone.

"Well, we better go back downstairs and clean up." Myoga said.

The lord barged into his room and threw a table that was in his path aside. "I try to ask politely and she refuses me! What does that ungrateful wench want me to do, plead to her like a pitiful weakling?" He snatched his mirror that sat next to his glimmering jewel. "Show me the girl." He ordered. The glass sparkled, sending tingles through his fingers. An image of Sango and the girl came into view and he sighed at her beauty.

Sango patted Kagome on the shoulder as she spoke. "The master isn't totally cruel. Try to give him another chance and get to know him."

Kagome wiped fresh falling tears from her eyes. "After what he has done! I don't want to give him a second chance! I don't want anything to do with him!"

Inuyasha was stung by her words but he knew they were true. "I'm just living on false dreams, fooling myself. She will never see me as anything more … but a monster." He set the mirror back in its place and as it touched the table, the jewel shined with pain and yet another crack formed on its surface. He looked to it with pain and sorrow. For every time it cracked, he felt himself growing weaker and weaker. "It's hopeless." He said to himself as a cold wind blew snowflakes into his room through his open balcony doors.

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in so long, my computer was being a jerk! I love you all once again! Send me reviews!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Exploration and Fear

Kagome couldn't get to sleep in the least. The demon did say she could go anywhere she liked … except the East Tower. It was eating away at her emotions to know why. She slid off of the tall bed and walked quietly to the doors. Knowing this act would probably come back to punish her later didn't bother her. Giving the door a weak push, she peered out into the hall. Everything seemed quiet, so she slid out of it and followed the dark red carpet that led to the massive stairs. She had been stealthy that Miroku had not noticed her until the very last moment.

Miroku held Sango in an embrace, whispering sweet nothings into her ears.

The rabbit squirmed and laughed but slapped him across the face when his hand met her backside. "Miroku, your claws … you've cut me before. Keep those hands where I can see them you lecher."

He rubbed the red print on the side of his furry face and let Sango go when he saw Kagome. "Damn, how could I have missed her when she went by?" he said while mentally

Down in the kitchen …

Keade kissed Shippo on his forehead and directed him to the room where they children slept. "Go off to bed with the other children Shippo."

The kitsune could barely keep his eyes open. "But I'm not sleepy."

"Yes you are." She said.

"No …" he yawned before he continued. "No I'm not." As he disappeared behind the swinging door, Keade could hear the cook Sota babbling to himself in a rage.

"All this work, one of my best meals ever created gone to waist!" he complained.

Keade just sighed in annoyance. "Oh stop that now. It has been a rough night for everyone, not just ye."

"I just think she was being completely unreasonable and childish. He did say please." Myoga said as he fluttered down to the stone floor.

The old woman just continued to put away plates into the cupboards before she finally spoke. "That is true Myoga, he did ask sincerely. However, if the lord continues to be so unkind, he will never win the girls affections."

They all turned as Kagome entered the room, her eyes scared but brave. Myoga hopped along the ground and flew up to a table so that he eye level with her. He cleared his little bird throat and puffed out his chest before speaking. "Hello miss, it's nice to see you up and about. I'm Myoga, the lord's most trusted vassal." He attempted to kiss her hand in respect, but Miroku came out of nowhere and pushed him aside. "This is Miroku, the lords head monk."

Miroku kissed her hand and Kagome laughed. "Hello madam."

"If there is anything we …" Myoga said as he was struggling to get the bear away from her. " can do to make you happy miss, please let us know."

"I am little … a little hungry." She admitted timidly.

"You here that Sota?" Keade said with a smile.

Myoga swallowed nervously. "Keade, do you remember what the master said to us?"

"Nonsense, I'm not going to let the girl starve." Keade argued.

Myoga sighed in irritation. "Fine, some left over boar meat and some water, that's all."

Miroku slapped him lightly on his wing. "Myoga, have some sense. This woman is not a prisoner, she is a guest. We must make her feel at ease." He beckoned for Kagome to follow him. "Come right this way madam."

"You had better keep it quiet Miroku. If the master finds out about this it will be our necks." Myoga warned.

Miroku showed no knowledge that he had heard the owl but yelled over his shoulder with mischief. "Yes, yes of coarse Myoga … but what is supper without a little … entertainment."

"What, Entertainment?" Myoga said in panic.

As Kagome ate to her hearts content, many demons performed music and tricks for her. They were rather good, at least she thought they were. In her opinion, they could be traveling entertainers. When they had finished, she clapped and phrased them.

"Wow, that was great, wonderful!" she said.

"Ah well, thank you miss." Myoga said looking out the window of the dining hall. "It is getting late miss. Now that you've eaten, it's off to bed with you."

"Oh why, there is no way I could sleep now. This is my first time in a cursed castle." She said coyly.

"Cursed?" Myoga laughed. "Who said a thing about there being a curse on the castle." he said giving a vengeful glare at Miroku. "It was you wasn't it?"

"Um … no. I kind of figured it out for myself." Kagome said. "I would like to look around if that's okay."

Miroku wanted nothing more to please this girl. "Of course."

Myoga gave him a look as if he had lost his mind. "What, we can't let her just go wandering around in certain places."

Kagome saw an excellent opportunity to work her charms. "Perhaps you would like to show me around. I'm sure you know all there is to know about the castle."

She thought she saw the tiny owl blush. "Um, why I don't meen to brag but … yes, I do." He said.

They walked the majestic dark halls while he babbled on about the architecture. She really was not paying any attention when he spoke. Her eyes focused on the dreary staircase up ahead. When she wandered off a little towards it they walked in front of her feet, enabling her to walk.

"What's up there?" she asked.

"We have some wonderful swords dating all the way back to …" Myoga said as she stepped over him.

She was determined to outsmart them. "Maybe later."

A bead of sweat ran down Myoga's neck. "There is nothing up there in the East Wing."

Kagome smiled in triumph. "Hmmm … so up there is the East Wing.

"Nice job." Miroku said, hitting the owl on the arm.

Kagome leaned around them. "I wonder what he's hiding up there."

"What? The lord is hiding nothing." Miroku insisted.

"Then why would it be forbidden?" she challenged.

Miroku was running out of excuses. "Perhaps you would like to see the library, the garden or …"

Her eyes lit up. "You have a garden?"

They both nodded in relief and started back down the steps as Myoga spoke. "Oh yes, we have a huge garden! Walls and walls of flowers! Daisies, Roses, Lilies, Snap Dragons … "

She followed them until they seemed to not notice she wasn't pursuing them. Her eyes floated back up the steps and with one last look over her shoulder at their fading shapes, she snuck up the stairs in a rush, wanting very much to see what they had tried so hard to conceal from her.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Those Who Hunt Me

Kagome walked through the dark corridors, trying to keep quiet as possible. She heard tree limbs scraping at the windows and shuddered at the sound they made, like tiny screams. If this castle was truly in great peril from its curse, she wanted to do everything she could to help them. The lord though, he was so cruel. She passed shattered mirrors within the passage, making her one face morph into many. When she came to a pair of massive doors, she thought twice before she opened them about what she was about to do. The lord had instructed for her not to be here, but she had to know what he was hiding. Pulling them open with great effort and was met by a cold gust of wind.

The room was very dark and had a dead feeling to it. Once beautiful tapestries were shredded and blew limply in the cold breeze. Tables and chairs were overturned and had large claw marks across their wood. Her eyes focused on an oil painting that hung from the main wall. For the most part she could see that its occupant was a man… a very handsome one. All she saw was his star light silver hair and two fuzzy ears on top of his head. The rest of the picture was slashed beyond the comprehension of her abilities. Giving in to an odd urge to touch it, she reached up and took a piece of the colored scroll in her hands in attempt to put it together. She was about to see the full image when a pink light pulsed in the corner of her eye. She turned to see what looked like a little pink orb floating inside of a barrier. She walked toward it as if she was in a trance and it pulsed again as she got closer. Mesmerized by its beauty her finger slowly stuck to touch it against her will. Before her eyes the thin barrier fizzed and dissolved at her touch. Just when her hand was about to make contact with the stone, she heard a growl from the shadows and the demon leaped in front of her. He pushed her roughly off to the side and restored the barrier.

His voice was thick with rage as he spoke. "Why did you come here wench?" He could smell the fear on her.

"I'm … I'm sorry." she said as her eyes began to water.

"I told you to never come here." He snarled.

She stepped back a few paces. "I … I didn't mean any harm."

"Do you even know what you could have done?" he seethed as he threw a chair against the wall.

"No, please stop!" she pleaded.

He could feel the anger welling up inside him. "LEAVE!"

He lurched forward and slashed her kimono. It wasn't enough to cut her, but it left her right sleeve hanging in tatters. She staggered away and pushed her way through the doors. Another yell from him sounded as she disappeared down the hall. The lord looked to the door and automatically regretted yelling at her. The jewel pulsed with power and he fell to the ground, clutching his body in pain.

Kagome rushed down the steps and pulled her cloak from the floor where she had left it. She raced past Myoga and Miroku, getting confused glances from them.

"We were looking …" Myoga started but stopped when he saw the terrified expression on her face.

Miroku began to pursue her. "Wh … where are you going?"

She looked back at them both in fear. "Whether I promised or not, there is no way I'm staying her! I'm sorry." She pulled open the doors and an icy gust of wind wafted into the castle.

"No wait Miss, please wait!" Myoga pleaded but the doors slammed shut and the pair were once again surrounded by darkness.

Kagome spirited through the snow covered court yard. She could see Buyo at the front gate as wind whipped at her from all sides. The stallion kicked at the black iron bars and sneezed as the little white flakes covered his nose. After she squeezed her way through the skinny metal, she mounted him and pulled at his reigns backward.

"C'mon Buyo, let's get out of here!" she yelled, her voice carrying on the wind.

Buyo galloped through the trees with the terrified girl on his back. The snow fall kept getting thicker and he narrowly missed trees and bushes with every land of his hoofs. Kagome occasionally got hit in the face with branches, leaving skinny red lines on her ivory skin. Her head throbbed as they got deeper into the woods. When she heard distant howls from wolves in the distance, she came to find out they were really not that distant at all. She roughly pulled Buyo to a stop when about eight wolves stood in the middle of the path. They were skinny and ragged, looking as if they had not eaten in months. They snapped their jaws and growled, their yellow eyes gleaming with hunger. She tugged on his reigns and her swerved around in and ran back toward the castle. The wolves followed behind, gaining fast. They fled for what seemed like forever until Kagome caught a glimpse of a frozen lake up ahead. She then saw that Buyo kept heading toward it.

"Buyo, stop! Stop right this instant or we will fall in lake!" she yelled in his ear.

The panicked horse took no notice of her and skidded out on to the ice. He came to a stop when a tiny cracking noise sounded beneath his feet. The ice then shattered into what looked like a giant spider web. After a deadly silence, the ice gave away beneath his feet. Buyo kicked his legs in desperation with encouraging yells from Kagome. When he finally hoisted himself up on to solid ground, Kagome urged him forward when she saw the wolves had finally caught up. Some tried to find their way around the obstacle while others took huge leaps on to the chunks of floating ice. The sheets were weak and collapsed under their weight and they floundered pathetically in the black depths. Kagome new they were not out of danger yet as Buyo ran in a panicked gallop through the trees.

The wolves rounded on the pair and headed them of on the trail. They blocked Buyo's path and he bucked and violently, sending his terrified rider flying into the air. She landed in a deep snow bank and coughed as some of it got into her mouth. She glanced back at Buyo who was kicking and thrashing, trying to get his reign free of the branch it had snagged on. The wolves snapped at his feet until they noticed Kagome on the ground. When they began to approach her, she grabbed a branch from the ground and swung wildly at them. She thought she was doing rather well when they started to back away but she was thrown back when one of them jabbed her in the stomach and snapped her only weapon. She fell to the ground in pain and gave one last final scream as she was about to meet her death.

A raged growl sounded from ahead of her and she looked up to see the demon of the castle yank them away from her. He stood in front of her protectively and hissed at her attackers. Crouched and ready to spring, they leaped at him all at once. Sinking their teeth into his arms and legs they tried to bring him down but were unable to do so. He threw them off himself as they went for his face … killing a few in a trance deep malice. Their blood coated the blanket of white below them. The survivors fled back into the woods, whimpering with their tails between their legs.

Kagome stared at her savior in shock and shakily got to her feet. The lord winced in as he glanced at her and fell face down in the snow. When she was sure he was out, she ran past him to Buyo. As she was about to flee, something held her back. She looked back at the demon's crumpled body on the ground and something came over her… he had just saved her. When she was sure she was doing the right thing, she hurried over and fell to her knees beside him. Taking of her cloak, she draped it over his form and clicked her teeth for Buyo to aid her. She pulled the lord up on to his saddle and wen tot the front of him to get the reigns. Thinking she was going to regret this, she pulled the still traumatized horse back in the direction of the castle.

A few minutes later, she was soaking a rag in some water mixed with herbs. She gulped and rang out the cloth, looking up at the lord. He was cringing away from her, licking the gashes around his body. She got up and stood next to him.

"No, don't do that. Let me help." She said but he growled at her in warning. His servants who watched from off to the side glanced at him in fear.

She was not going to this childish behavior any longer. "Hold still damn it!" she yelled and pushed the rag on to his arm.

He roared in pain and jerked it away. "Ouch, you bitch! That hurts!"

"If you'd hold still it wouldn't hurt so bad!" She yelled with equal force.

He had to stop and think of what to say next. "If you hadn't been a stupid fool and ran off, none of this would have happened!"

"If you hadn't scared me to death I wouldn't have!" she said.

"Feh … why did you go to east tower?" he challenged.

"Why don't you work on your anger?" she said.

He shut up after that and glanced at the wall in defeat, rolling his red eyes. She sighed and blinked a few times.

She looked at him in apology. "Now could you hold still? I'm sorry, but this might sting a little." He gave her a weird look but hissed and bit his lip as the hot rag met his bloody skin. She sighed in triumph and looked through her thick lashes back up at him. Seeing an opportunity to speak her gratefulness, she cleared her throat and held her head high. " Uh … back there with the wolves, thank you, for saving my life I meen."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise at her comment and looked back at her. He had imprisoned her here and she still thanked him. "Um … you're welcome, it was no big deal."

Phew! That was a long chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! XD I will update soon! Love you all! Once again, reviews are greatly wanted!


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Fatal Though Fortunate Attraction

Koga sat at a table with the now shaking Hojo beside him. In front of them sat the villain Naraku, a merciless assassin from the west. He was known and feared by most for performing the most horrible and bloody massacres. Koga had stooped so low by associating with this man. He would do anything to have Kagome for himself, even if it meant attacking those close to her.

"I don't usually leave before being paid, but I have a special respect for you Koga." He growled under his breath.

Koga crossed his arms over his chest. "I know you do. It's about Jii, Kagome's grandfather. He has become a problem to me."

Naraku looked at him in dead stare. "Jii is harmless."

"I want you to threaten to kill him unless Kagome agrees to become my wife." The now irritated wolf said. He tossed a sack of coins to his new accomplice, who caught it between his fingers with ease.

Naraku retrieved one single sum and turned it over in his hands. "So you want me to use my skills to assist you in forcefully making that woman your bride. That is completely horrible and barbaric." He laughed and his face turned savage. "I love it."

~Back at the castle~

It was a cold winter morning and Kagome was in the snow covered courtyard with Buyo walking beside her. He nudged her back and she leaned into his warm nose. Shippo ran past her feet to a nearby tree and jumped from limb to limb. Once he got to the very top, he yelled down to her for him to acknowledge him.

"Hey Kagome! Watch me!" he yelled.

When he bent his knees to jump, her face turned fearful. "Wait, Shippo, you're too high!"

He didn't seem to hear her and he leaped into the air, heading straight for the hard, frozen ground. Kagome rushed forward and caught the kitsune before he could collide with the earth. The force sent them both falling to the ground, landing with a big burst of snow. Shaking white dust from her face, she set him on his feet and stared at him as if he was crazy.

"What is the matter with you? You could have gotten hurt!" she scolded him.

He frowned at the ground but glanced at her when she tried to hold back a giggle. After a few seconds they both were rolling in laughter. Tears pooled in her eyes and she reached over to tickle him. He reached beside himself and wadded up a thick ball of snow. He lurched around and hit Kagome straight in the face. Blinking the white powder from her eyes, she pelted him with her own snowball and ran across the ground to evade him.

From up on the balcony of his room, Inuyasha watched the scene before him. He had this strange feeling inside of him as he watched her run through the snow. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her long black hair bounced behind her as she moved. Her porcelain body was curved as if it had been carved by angels, from her beautiful face to her lower back. He wiped the thoughts from his mind and touched the still sore wound on his arm, which had been wrapped by her. He cared for this girl, whether he wanted to admit it or not. She was so perfect, and he … he liked her.

"What is this feeling of … I've never felt so deeply for anyone." He said with a certain glow in his eyes. "I… I want to do something for her, but I don't know what…" He looked at his vassals who were watching him interest. "What can I do?"

Myoga put a finger to his chin in thought. "Well, there is the normal stuff; flowers, jewelry, promises you will never keep."

"No, no, no. It has to be something, very special. Something she will treasure forever." Miroku said pushing the owl aside. "Wait, wait I know!"

A few minutes later, Inuyasha had requested Kagome come inside with him. She followed him toward a pair of large and rather elegant looking doors. He stopped her in front of them and gave her a nervous smile.

"Um … Kagome, there is something I want to show you." He turned to open them but then smirked at her. "But first, you have to close our eyes before I show you."

She looked at him with a confused yet happy look and crossed her arms.

"It's a surprise, close them." He instructed calmly.

She did as she was told and her lids slipped shut. He waved a hand in front her face to make sure she could not see and opened the doors with a loud creak. He then turned back to her and took her warms hands in his and led her forward. He saw a hint of blush on her face from his touch and he smiled. Once he had her in the spot he wanted he let her hands free.

"Can I open my eyes?" she asked.

"No, not yet. Wait right here." He said, darting off to reveal his surprise.

Kagome could smell the most wonderful earthy smells all around her. The air felt moist and alive, making her feel at ease. She heard a loud click and shielded her face when a blast of warm sunlight hit her. She heard him run back toward her and stop close to her. She wanted to know what was so secretive. "Now can I open them?"

He smiled at her while her eyes were still shut. "Okay, now."

She blinked a few times and gasped at what was before her. It was a garden, full of life. Thousands of distinct and unique flowers and plants littered the walls, too many for her to even count. They crept up to the large oval ceiling on vines, making the most beautiful colors. Birds tweeted and butterflies flew by, landing on shrubs and trees that reached high into the air. The garden was inside, but it had opened windows so its guests could come and go as they pleased. They let in just enough light so the garden stayed alive and was immune the bitter cold.

She was at a loss for words. "I can't believe it! I've never seen such a huge garden in all my life!"

He smiled at her happiness. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed, touching a delicate white lily with the tips of her fingers.

"Then it's yours." He said.

She turned to him and placed her gentle hands in his rough ones. "Really? Thank you so much."

Old Kaede smiled at them. "Will you look at that."

"Who'd have thought it?" Myoga added.

"Let's give them some privacy." Miroku suggested and they all began to walk away.

Shippo glanced at them all in confusion. "What's happening Momma?"

"Nothing, come along dear." Keade said with a smile.

"But, but what are they talking about? Tell me, please?" he begged but was ignored. He had no choice to follow before he was left behind.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Growing Attraction

Kagome sat at the lord's enormous kitchen table, waiting patiently for then to finish serving breakfast. Taking a small bite of the unknown food, she gave them a grateful smile. She looked across the table at Inuyasha, who was shoveling fistfuls of food into his mouth with one hand. He didn't seem to notice her eyes until Miroku cleared his throat. She turned her head away when his eyes met hers. Food ran down his chin as he stared at her with confusion. What did he do? Shippo jumped up on to the table and kicked the spoon that had been left untouched beside his plate toward him. Inuyasha wiped the bit of crumbs off his face and reached for the spoon. Kagome looked back at him with a slight bit of amusement on her face. He had been taught proper table manners years ago, but had never liked to obey them. After so much time of not having to use them, he had practically forgotten how to use them. It felt awkward to hold the silver piece of metal in between his clawed fingers, but he managed to get some of it into his mouth while the rest went down the front of his kimono. A laugh escaped Shippo's lips and Sango pinched his arm. The fox gulped and got down off the table. Seeing he was really trying, Kagome looked at her bowl for a solution. An idea came into play and she lifted it to her lips while smiling back at him. He understood what she meant and lifted his as well. They acknowledged each other and sipped their meals with fine precision.

Later, they walked through the snowy courtyard together. Kagome placed some bird seed in his hands and he kneeled down to feed the little sparrows that flew around them. She watched him and noticed that the really only cruel thing about the demon, was how he looked. He seemed so sweet … and kind. Noticing he was having some difficulty getting the birds to approach him, she got on her knees beside him and pulled his hands on to the ground. She took some of the seed out of his hands and ran a little trail to his palms. His eyes lit up when a tiny finch pecked along the ground and fluttered into his palm. Seeing he was taken care of, she stood up and lifted her finger to the air. A lark flapped above her and landed on her finger. Inuyasha admired this woman but did not understand her. She wasn't afraid of him and looked at him with kind eyes. Could this girl be …no, she was to pretty. He ignored his thoughts and just watched in awe as she walked over to the large oak tree at the far end of the white field and leaned against it. She knew this demon was kind, but he still was a demon. She was not scared of him, but intimidated. She glanced back and giggled at the sight before her. He was covered with every single of kind of bird. He did not shake them off, but dropped his arms until they left.

Not knowing what came over she reached down and cupped her hands to form a snowball. She got to the appropriate shape and chucked it across the field. It hit him directly in the face and he swore. Rather than yelling at her, he reached down to get his own. Before he had a chance to throw his huge one, another icy blast hit him. He fell to the ground and the snow crashed down on to him. She laughed and made a run for it, hiding behind the wide oak. She snuck around the tree so he could not she her, but he still found her. The war of frost had seemed to last for hours until the cold got the best of her. Her hands were numb and her feet burned. He noticed her `and led the way back inside.

After she changed into a dry, elegant pink kimono, she sat in front of the fire with a book in her lap. Inuyasha sit beside her as she flipped through page after page, just happy to be near her. His servants knew that this acquaintance between the two of them had blossomed into something much more. They could tell by the way they looked at each other. Shippo still hadn't the slightest idea as to what was going on and was frustrated that no one would tell him. Every time he asked, Keade just said she would tell him when he was older.

Miroku gave him a hopeful smile. "Tonight is the night, I can feel it!"

Inuyasha got done bathing himself and looked in the mirror at his hideous form. "I … I don't think I can do this."

"You are running out of options and time my lord." Miroku said from the floor. "You must be enthusiastic, brave."

Inuyasha nodded and shook himself free of the remaining water on his body. "Yes, brave, enthusiastic."

Miroku uttered a few swear words under his breath when water droplets dotted his fur. "The atmosphere will be perfect. Romantic, calming … I have it all arranged. When the time is right, you will confess your feelings to her."

Inuyasha winced as Hachi, his hair dresser, rubbed a towel through his thick hair to get it dry. "Yes, you're right … no, no I can't."

"Nonsense. You care for this girl, don't you?" the bear asked.

Inuyasha growled as Hachi brushed through his hair. "Yes I do, more than anything."

Miroku rolled his eyes. The lord could be so stupid sometimes, though he never said it aloud. "Well, you must tell her."

Hachi stepped back to admire his work. "What do you think Miroku?' asked the raccoon.

The bear tried to find positive words. "Um … he looks so … so"

Inuyasha stared at his reflection in the mirror. "Worse than I did before."

"Not quite the words I was looking for. Uh … may I make some suggestions Hachi?" Miroku asked.

Myoga entered the room with a wide smile plastered on his beak. "Ahem … she awaits you my lord."

Moments later, Kagome walked carefully down the steps. The new kimono she was wearing was a light yellow with little pink roses around the sleeves and ankles. The garment was so fine and lacey that she felt there was nothing on her. Sango had done her hair up into a neat bun and Keade had helped with the earrings. She waited at the foot of the stairs, striating the wrinkles from her clothes.

Inuyasha emerged from his room in his finest blood red kimono with his hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. He looked to Miroku for guidance and the bear only urged him on. He sighed and walked down the steps to meet her. She looked simply stunning. Any other word would have not sufficed. She blushed and looked to him with the same delight. They bowed to each other and she took his arm. The walk to the dining room seemed slow and long, but they both managed.

The dinner was exquisite and peaceful. Gentle music filled the air as they ate. Inuyasha sat across from her and tried his best to eat like a gentleman, with some helpful tips from Miroku. He was puzzled when Kagome got to her feet and ran to him. She tugged on his hands for him to get up and he followed her to the glowing ball room. She put her hand on her shoulder and placed one of his hands on her waist. He swallowed nervously and it suddenly felt too hot for him to breath. He stepped with her as she swayed to the gentle tunes that filled the room. All of his ambitions disappeared when she smiled at him. He twirled her effortlessly around the floor, never taking his eyes off her face. The room grew quiet as if they were the only ones on the room. She beamed at him and he turned a shade of red when she placed her head on his chest. He glanced at their audience in happiness and they gave him two thumbs up. Miroku whispered to a falcon demon and the bird obeyed. It flew around the room, dousing candles with each flap of his wings. Everyone watched as the pair walked out into the moonlight, staring into each other's eyes.

Keade sighed and turned to her yawning son. "Run along Shippo, it's your bed time." She gave him a loving kiss on his cheek. "Sweet dreams darling."

Shippo stumbled to the door and looked over his shoulder at the balcony where Inuyasha and Kagome stood. He smiled and left the room with a "Goodnight." to Sango.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Set Me Free

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out into the cold night air and sat on the balcony benches. They leaned away from each other in embarrassment, both waiting for the other to speak first. All of his fears just vanished as those big brown eyes bore into his.

No longer able to take the silence, he took her soft hand in his clawed one. "Kagome, are you happy here?"

The sound of her voice sounded like sweet bells. "Yes, very happy."

He smiled but looked to her with confusion when her eyes drifted to the starry sky above. "What, what is it?"

She sighed and he could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes. "I miss my grandfather, that's all. If I could only see him again … even if it was just for a minute. I would give anything."

He looked away from her in shame, but thought of something that might make her feel better. "There is a way, want me to show you?" he asked.

She nodded and he pulled her to her feet. He led her inside of his room, toward the luminous jewel. He lifted his white oval mirror into his hands and showed it to her. She could see herself in it, but she could tell it was no ordinary mirror.

His voice was as warm as the sun as he spoke. "This mirror, it will show you anything. Anything you want to see."

She took it from his hands and stared into it. "I'd like to see my grandfather."

Her reflection rippled like water inside the orb, warping her features. The metal around the glass fizzed and sent a tingling feeling through her fingertips. Inside the depths of it, she could see the dark forest. Wind came from within it and buffeted her face. Snow covered the leafy ground and the trees creaked, as if they were crying. Through the darkness she could see Jii, kneeling on his knees with his hand covering his mouth. After a final violent cough, he fell to the ground in a shaking heap.

Kagome's eyes grew fearful and tears pooled in her eyes. "Papa, oh no! He's out in the forest all alone! He might die!"

Inuyasha stared at the jewel, which gleamed with power. A million thoughts flew through his head, but one shouted for him to listen; he must let her go. "Then … then you must go help him."

"What … what did you just say?" she asked as shock crossed her face.

He swallowed his reason and continued to speak. "You can leave. You are no longer a prisoner to me."

She stared at him as if he had gone crazy. "You mean … you mean I'm free?"

"Yes." He said in barley a whisper.

She touched his hand, which rested on the table, and gently squeezed it. "Thank you." She glanced back into the mirror. "Hold on a little longer Papa, I'm coming." She turned back around to him and tried to give the mirror back but he refused to touch it.

"Take it, so you can always look back on this place … and me." He said, running his hand through the lone traces of hair on her shoulder.

She smiled at him in happiness. "Thank you for understanding how much he needs me."

She put her hand to his face and he leaned into her palm. After a brief goodbye she rushed to the doors as fast as her feet would allow. His gaze followed her as Myoga appeared in the doorway. The girls face was flustered and he assumed back mistake to what had happened between the two of them.

"Well my lord … I can see things are coming along splendidly. I knew you had it in you, you dog." Myoga said with a cheeky grin.

Inuyasha ignored him but words flowed off his lips. "I let … I let her go."

"Yes well, I knew the girl would …" he stopped and his eyes grew wide with horror. "You … did … what? How could you … do that?"

Inuyasha knew this fool couldn't possibly understand. "I had to."

"Yes I heard that bit, but why?" the owl asked as his breathing quickened.

Inuyasha could still feel her touch on his cheek. "Because, I'm in love with her."

After Inuyasha demanded to be left alone, Myoga rushed through the corridors to tell the others what had happened. They stared at him in disbelief as he explained.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true." He said.

"She's leaving?" Shippo asked, as his voice trembling.

Miroku's head lowered in sadness. "But … but they were so close."

"After all these long years, he's finally learned to love." Keade said gently.

The bear's eyes lit up. "That's it isn't it? That should break the curse."

The old woman shook her head. "It's not enough Miroku. She has to return his feelings for the curse to be lifted."

All the time the conversation was happening, Shippo felt the need to get away to stop Kagome from leaving. He snuck away while they talked and crept down the dark hallway where her room was. Noticing the door was slightly ajar, pushed the rest of his way in and stared at the scene before him. Kagome ran over to her bed and snatched the bag she had come there with and stuffed the mirror into it. When she turned her back to get her cloak from the dresser, the kitsune raced across her floor and crawled into her bag. She returned from the other side of the room and lifted his hiding place up on to her shoulder. She wonder why her bag was so heavy, the mirror didn't way much at all to her. She ignored it and darted from the room. Shippo held his hand tight over his mouth to prevent her from hearing his nervous breaths. It was a tight fit inside the bag sharing a space with the mirror, but he managed as Kagome made her way into the snowy courtyard. Buyo kicked and head-butted the gate as she trudged through the knee high snow to meet him.

Inuyasha watched her mount him and pull on his reigns for him to move. Seeing his distress, the jewel pulsed and yet another crack formed on its surface. As the pain hit him, he held on to the table for support. Getting one last glance at the woman he loved as she raced away, he threw his head back and howled. The noise could be heard thought the castle, a scream filled with a mixture of agony and sorrow.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Go Forth and Destroy Him!

Kagome rode through the woods, searching the area for her grandfather. "Papa, where are you? Can you hear me?" She gasped when she spotted him, face down in the snow like the mirror had shown her. She slid off Buyo and kneeled next to him, eyes thick with tears. Getting one of his arms around her neck to support him, she hoisted him on to Jii. Leading Buyo on foot, she traveled the path that had had taken to find her. As their hut came into sight, she hurried the stallion along until they reached it. Helping Jii down from Buyo's saddle, she helped him inside. Setting her shaking grandfather on his futon, she placed some logs on the fire. Once the flames burned to life, she sat down next to him and wiped a warm rag across his sweaty face.

After a while, he came to and stared up at her with weak eyes. "Kagome?"

"Shh … it's okay Papa, I'm home." She said gently.

When his vision focused he caught her in a loving embrace. "I never thought I would see you again."

She tucked her head into his shoulder. "I've missed you so much."

He pulled back to look at her. "The demon! How did you manage to escape?"

"I didn't escape, he … he let me go." She said.

He listened to her words in utter disbelief. "That horrible monster?"

Inuyasha's face flashed into her cluttered mind. "He's not a monster Papa, he's changed in a way … "

She did not get to finish when Shippo tumbled out of her bag. He rolled a few times and sat up straight, his big blue innocent eyes looking her with happiness. "Hi!"

"Hmm … I thought I felt something squirming in my bag." Kagome said with a smile.

Jii laughed as the kitsune climbed on top of his head. "Oh … hello there little fellow. I did not expect to see you again."

Shippo scuffled his feet in Jii's hair before he spoke to Kagome. "Hey Kagome, why did you go? Don't you like us?"

"Of course I do Shippo, but I had to …" she said before she was interrupted by a loud noise that came from outside the hut. When she pulled back the hut flap she was met face to face with a rather sinister looking man. "Yes, what do you want?"

He raised his sword slightly as he spoke. "I have come to take your grandfather's life miss."

"What, what do you meen?" she asked in terror.

"I was informed by a very trustful source that he caused some sort of chaos in the village a few days ago. Raving about a demon, the man is a lunatic and is a danger to everyone." The man said without the slightest emotion on his face.

Kagome stepped back some. "What? Who would say such a thing? My Papa is not dangerous!"

Koga's fearful servant, Hojo, climbed through the snowy mud and up to the hut. "He was yelling like a loon! Everyone in the entire village heard him!"

The crowd that had gathered around the scene yelled agreement as he spoke. Koga, who was enjoying the show, watched from the shadows.

"No! I won't let you touch him!" Kagome said as she walked toward the mob of people.

"Kagome? What are you …" Jii murmured from behind the flap.

Hojo spotted him and embraced the moment to humiliate the old man further. "Jii, tell us again. Just how big was this demon?"

Jii emerged from the hut, his eyes scared. "He was … enormous! Seven … no, at least ten feet tall!"

Laughter erupted thought the crowd as Hojo continued to bask in his sudden power. "Ha! You can't get much more of a loon!"

"It's true I'm telling you!" Jii insisted.

Men from the village charged forward and restrained him by the arms. "Let go of me!"

"No! Leave him alone!" She pulled at Naraku shoulder but he jerked away.

Koga, who decided it was about time for him to reveal himself, came up behind Kagome. "Poor Kagome, It's such a pitiful shame about your grandfather."

"You know none of the things they have said are true about him Koga!" She said, pounding her fists on his chest.

An evil grin found its way on to his lips. "Hmm … I may be able to fix this little misunderstanding if …"

Kagome looked at him with. "If what Koga …"

"If you say you will marry me." He said, showing his sharp teeth.

She looked at him in pure disgust. "What."

He slung and arm around her shoulder. "One word Kagome, that is all it will take."

"Not a chance in hell Koga. Never!" she said.

He scowled at her. "Fine, have it your way."

Jii struggled as forced him deeper into the forest. "Let go!"

Kagome ran inside and rummaged through her bag until the unveiled the mirror. With it clutched tightly in her hands, she hurried back out and yelled over the violent voices around her. "My Papa is not crazy and this will prove it!" She looked into the glass. "Show me the demon!"

Gasps of fear erupted as she held up the now bright mirror. Inuyasha was on his balcony, howling in misery and pain. She wished she was there with him now, to comfort him.

"Is that thing dangerous?" someone yelled.

Koga stared at her as she spoke. "No! He would never do anything to hurt anyone! Please, listen to me! I know he looks viscous but he's really kind and sweet. "He's … he's my friend."

Koga grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "If I didn't know any better it sounds like you have developed feeling for this beast."

"Let go of me Koga! If anyone is a monster here it's you!" she yelled.

Koga snatched the mirror from her hands. "She's just as crazy as Jii." He held it up to the crowd. "The demon will abduct children! Demand them for food!" The mothers held their children to their chests.

Kagome shook her head and they all cringed away from her. "No! Don't listen to him!"

"No one in this village is safe until that demon's blood has stained the lands! We must kill him before he comes here to ravage us all! Follow me to the castle!" Koga said with triumph.

Kagome hit him hard across his chin. "No Koga, I won't let you!"

"If you won't help us you are just as bad as he is! Bring the old bastard to join her!" he commanded.

Throwing them both inside the hut, he and some other men trapped them in by having a local priestess put a barrier up around it. It was weak, but would be enough to hold them for some time. As the villagers lit torches and thrust their swords into the air, they followed Koga who had begun to race toward the forest.

Kagome pushed at the flap but it wouldn't budge. Tears fell from her eyes as she turned to Jii. "I have to warn Inuyasha, this is all my fault! I should have never brought you back here! I was fool not to go back to the castle. What are we going to do?"

Jii held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "Now don't worry, we'll get out of here somehow."

Shippo, who had snuck out to see what was happening listened to what was going on inside. Looking around desperately, he noticed a contraption with a particularly large axe on the end. Thinking quickly, he dashed over to it, hoping he could get it to work.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Defended By Hope

The hoard of villagers Koga had assembled charged through the woods with him in the lead. The snow gave them no mercy as he followed the tracks made by Kagome's horse. About half a dozen men stopped and hacked away at a nearby tree. They then returned their axes to their waists and hoisted the oak on to their shoulders. A boy a little older than Shippo had insisted that he come along to rid the world of the monster Koga told of. Not being one to deny him, Koga turned the other way as he joined the mass of men. The boy watched and began to grow scared. He thought that the adventure would be fun. Regretting his choice, he snuck to the back and darted back toward the village. Koga smelled the boy's scent as he retreated and laughed to himself. He knew that kid hadn't the spine to deal with this.

~ Back at the castle~

"I knew this would happen. I knew it!" Myoga ranted, flapping his wings in anger.

Miroku turned up his nose. "I think it would have been better for everyone if she had never come here in the first place."

Knowing their words were childish and pointless, Sango walked to the window and stared out into the snow. In the middle of all the white, something caught her eye. In the distance outside the castle gates, she could see a lot of people, all carrying torches and swords. The light from them created an ominous orange glow on the ground. "Hey everyone, come look at this!"

Miroku ran over to join her. "What is it my dear Sango?"

"Has she returned?" Keade asked.

Miroku gasped at what he saw. "Men from the village!"

Myoga hovered above his shoulder. "Why are they here?"

"Why does that ugly wolf demon have the lord's mirror?" Keade said as Koga stormed into the courtyard.

"We must acknowledge the master of this. If it's a fight they want, we will be ready! Who's with me?" Myoga said, but the others had already left the room. "Hey!"

Koga stared at the black towers of the castle. "Take whatever valuables you can find but remember the demon is mine to deal with!"

Every living soul in the castle ran to the main doors, their faces full of fear. The men walked toward entrance, their faces wanting justice. With orders barked at them by Koga, they pushed the tree into the doors, creating a loud "Boom!" when it met the doors.

Keade, who had left the others to warn the master, hurried up the stairs and pushed slowly to open the entrance to his room. "Um … pardon the intrusion my lord."

Inuyasha gave a warning growl as he smelled her. "Go away, leave me be."

"But sir, the castle is being attacked!" she pleaded.

The men did not let up as everyone braced it. Several of them were thrown aside by the force and collided with the stone floor. The senseless charging was cracking the doors and splinters of wood fell to the ground from impact.

Miroku swore in frustration, pushing harder on them. "Dammit! This is not working in the least!"

"Oh Miroku, there must be something we can do to stop them!" Sango said from behind him.

The bear's brow furred at her comment. "I don't think there is … wait a second. Everyone stop! Listen to me, I have a plan."

Keade watched Inuyasha for any sign of command but never got one. "What do we master?"

"Nothing, what's the point? Just let the bastards come." He stated.

When the villagers had finally broken into the castle, they all stared around in confusion. The enormous room was dark and empty. Koga pushed past them, cracking his knuckles. As he led them deeper into the castle, everyone in the castle had evaded their sights and crowded either in corners or flying silently above. Miroku held up his hands to caution them, wanting to take the invaders by surprise. When they started to touch the master's belongings, he nodded and came into view.

"Alright everyone, NOW!" he yelled.

Animals of all shapes and sizes swopped down from the rafters and ran from the shadows. The men gasped and screamed as they met their opponents. Teeth and claws met flesh while the villagers flayed their arms in fear. Blood splattered on the ground as Koga stared around in bewilderment. Sneaking past the bloodshed, he ran up the stairs that seemed to lead away. In his opinion, whether the stupid humans died or survived was not his problem.

Back in the village, Shippo had tampered with his new toy so much that it sprung to life. Fire blazed from inside of it and its gears had begun to turn. Smoke poured out of its pipe above as he jumped up and down in triumph.

"Yes! It's working, I did it!" he said and jumped into its chair. Pulling the levers on the side, it screeched and sped off clumsily down the snowy hill. "Here I come!"

Hearing the commotion from outside, Jii looked out of the window. "What the hell?" As it came closer, He pulled his now curios granddaughter away toward the back of the hut. "Look out Kagome!"

In a bunch of loud snaps and fizzing, the barrier was destroyed and the front of the hut got demolished. Kagome shielded Jii and herself from debris and coughed as fumes filled the room. When the smoke finally cleared, Kagome and Jii were in shook to what had happened.

Shippo hung by his tail from a rope, his eyes rolling around in his skull. He laughed and spoke in a daze. "Whoa … you guys have to try that."

As a man went after a lizard demon, Keade whistled at him. "Hey you! Up here you swine!"

The man looked up, only to be pelted with rocks from the castle children she looked after at the stairs. They laughed in hilarity as he ran away in terror.

Without knowing Koga had left them, the villagers were losing pathetically. Fur and hair was ripped as they were driven farther away. His arm bleeding, Miroku cowered in a corner as Hojo blocked his escape with a sword. Wiping blood from his talons and laughing in power, Myoga saw his friend's situation and dive boomed Hojo in the head. He screamed in pain as Myoga drove his feet into his skin.

Gathering Shippo and Jii on the back of Buyo with her, Kagome kicked his sides and rode off in panic. She hoped Inuyasha was alright, that he hadn't been harmed. She couldn't even stomach the thought of him being hurt or killed. She cared about him deeply, maybe even more of an emotion than that.

Miroku thanked Myoga for his help and focused back on the battle. He was about to attack when he heard a cry he knew all too well. He turned to see Sango being terrorized by a rather boorish looking man. Running over to help his love, he slashed at the man's ankles. Yowling in pain, he limped away as Miroku helped the shaken rabbit to her feet. They looked at each other in happiness as the battle ensued.

Kirara, Shippo's pet demon cat, scurried away into the kitchen as Hojo and few other men chased her. Seeing her exit had been cut off, she hissed and lashed out at her attackers. Before their swords could pierce her, Sota appeared and hissed. Throwing fire and pots at them, they ran as fast as their feet could carry them.

Miroku watched as the battle area slowly emptied. Not thinking about what he was doing, he embraced and kissed Myoga on both of his cheeks.

The owl swatted him away. "Get off of me you idiot!"

As the men lost all hope of winning the battle, they retreated out into the snow. Licking their wounds and yelling in victory, everyone didn't know of the tragedy about to occur upstairs as Koga finally found the lord's room.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Wait For Me

Inuyasha gazed at the almost completely shattered jewel on his table, not noticing Koga had pushed back his bedroom door and cracked his claws. His ears flicked at the noise and he turned, hoping to see Kagome. His face lowered when the wolf darted forward and slashed him across the stomach. As he screamed in pain, Koga threw himself at him. They both crashed through the widow but Koga stood up completely unharmed. He let out a laugh as Inuyasha rolled on to his back, blood pouring from his body. With a lunge, he pushed Inuyasha farther off the balcony and he toppled over the edge.

When he made no attempt to defend himself Koga jumped and landed lightly next to him. "Get up!" Inuyasha just stared at him and he kicked him hard in the groin. "Get up I said! What's wrong my freighting demon, too gentle and kind to fight me?" Inuyasha just let a blank expression fall on to his features as Koga reached for the sword on his belt. As the lord knew he was about to die, he heard a terrified cry of "No!" from bellow in the courtyard. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome, who was staring up at them in fear.

He lifted his head some to see her. "K … Kagome."

Her eyes rested on the weapon Koga was wielding over him. "No! Koga don't, stop!"

Suddenly feeling his will to live return to him to him, he swerved around and caught the blade just before it pierced him body. Koga's eyes widened with a flicker of fear and the lord snarled. Inuyasha towered over him by many feet, his red eyes burning with rage.

Kagome pulled at her Buyo's reigns. "C'mon Buyo, get me inside!"

Inuyasha stalked his attacker up on to the castle roof, snapping and slashing his claws. Koga backed farther and farther away, running out of retreat. Inuyasha lunged at him but he dodged his hit by inches. Growing tired of the wolf's games, the lord raced at him, knocking him off their battle field. Koga scraped his hands on the tiles to steady himself, but was not prepared when Inuyasha dived after him, colliding with the wolf with sheer force.

As Buyo busted through the doors, Kagome slid off him and ran up the stairs, determined to come to the lord's aid. His servants looked to her in amazement as she passed.

Koga wrestled Inuyasha off him and nicked the lord in the shoulder with the blunt end of the sword. Seeing the wolf was once again armed, Inuyasha ran among the snow covered statues that overlooked the castle.

Pulling some hair from his face, Koga braced his weapon and struck at a large stone figure, thinking it was his foe. "Come on out and fight me you coward!" Wind buffeted his face and the snow had somehow suddenly become stronger as he went in the direction Inuyasha had fled. "Had you fallen in love with her? Did you really think she would choose you, when she could be at the side of someone like me!"

Inuyasha watched him as he failed to notice his hiding place and walked out into the open. Koga turned just in time to see him and swung his sword blindly. Inuyasha lurched in front of him and clamped his fangs over the metal which then snapped under the pressure. Swinging his now destroyed blade at the lord, Inuyasha bounded away but still kept close enough to strike out at his opponent.

"It's over you pathetic fool! Kagome will be mine!" Koga roared.

Feeling the rage boil up inside him, Inuyasha slashed the wolf's arm and the broken blade clattered to the ground. Grabbing him by the throat, he swung him out over the edge of the roof and dug his claws into his flesh. It would only be moments before the bastard fell to his death.

Koga struggled and his eyes grew desperate. "Let go of me, please! I'll … do anything! ANYTHING!"

When Inuyasha was about to let his grip give away, Kagome's words played back in his mind; she had said the same thing. The simple pleading from her had warmed his soul and for some odd reason, he could not bring himself to kill Koga. Regaining his composure, he dragged his catch back on to solid rock brought his face so close to Koga's that drool dripped on to his face.

"Leave." he hissed and threw him to the ground.

Kagome ran out on the balcony and yelled down to him. "Inuyasha!"

He glanced up to her and his heart fluttered. "Kagome."

As she reached down to him, he climbed up to meet her and took her fragile hand in his. Putting the other on her cheek he whispered in relief to her. "Kagome, you're back."

She leaned into his warm hand but the moment didn't last. Koga had snuck back up and brought his sword down, driving it deep into Inuyasha's back. The lord cried in pain as the wolf removed it and tried to strike again. Before he could, Kagome grabbed on to Inuyasha's kimono and held him to her. Having nothing to hold on to, Koga fell with a terrified scream. She watched as he disappeared into darkness and helped Inuyasha up on to where she stood. Miroku, Myoga and Keade ran from inside the castle, only to be met with the gruesome sight.

Blood poured from his wounds as she gently leaned him back on to the snow. She watched in horror as he struggled to breath and his eyes rolled back in head. Placing her and on his cheek, she wiped some of the blood from his mouth with her finger.

He weakly opened his eyes and looked up at her. "You … you came back."

She could feel tears swelling within her eyes. "Of course did. There was no way I would have let them …" she paused and embraced him. "This is all my fault, if only I had come here sooner."

"I think …maybe, it's … it's better this way." He said as his breathing became labored.

"Now don't talk like that, you'll be okay. I'm here now and we're together. Everything will be fine." She murmured but did not believe her own voice.

He reached up and cupped her face with what little strength he had left. "At least … I got to see your beautiful face one … one last time."

The tears she had been fighting finally ran down her face as she clasped his hand in hers. When his hold finally gave out, his eyes slid shut and she heard his last breath leave his body. His hand left her skin and went limp in the snow beside her.

"No, no … please. Please don't leave me here alone!" she pleaded, dropping her head on to his chest. His Blood mixed with her tears as she spoke the words that had been wanted since the first time she came to be there. "I love you."

The jewel, it's time being whole having run out, shattered into thousands of tiny shards that made little "Plinking" sounds as they fell on to the table. His servants watched in despair as it lost its pink glow. Their faces fell, all hope of their lord becoming free and they as well … gone forever.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Brought Me Back

Kagome sobbed in to her love's chest, her tears mixing with his blood, she did notice the sky. The clouds parted, revealing a millions of tiny stars which glittered like diamonds. One of them in particular, which was brighter than all the rest, pulsed and lit up the darkness. Showering thick beams of light around the castle, they searched for their destination. She did not see them as they snaked around Inuyasha, pulling him up off the ground and out of her grasp. She backed away in awe he glowed and she was blinded by a burst of light. She glanced back to see Inuyasha's body transforming, twisting and turning. His demonic features altered, but did not fully disappear. His claws shrank but still seemed deadly enough to kill someone with ease. When his transformation had ended, he sank back on to the stone ground.

When she attempted to walk toward him, she backed away as he slowly as he shakily rose to his feet. His kimono sagged on him, looking like he lost half of his weight. He raised his hands and she heard him gasp. He turned to her in one swift movement, showing face through the snow.

"Kagome … I'm, I'm me again!" he said, taking her hands in his.

She didn't believe what she saw at first; he looked so different. His long, now velvet, silver hair cascaded down his thick shoulders. She reached up to take a stray piece of it in her fingers and felt how soft it was. His eyes were no longer the cold blue and red she was used to, but stunning honey gold. They burned into her own, filling her with passion and happiness from the moments. She wanted to look away but was unable to, as if they could see right through her soul.

Her eyes lit up as she really took in his features. "It … it really is you!"

He reached up to cup her cheek, making her face flame with color. He flicked a few snowflakes from her eye lashes with the tips of his claws, being careful not to scratch her delicate skin. As he leaned down to kiss her, she examined the perfect shape of his lips. As his mouth connected with hers, she relaxed her tense muscles and put her arms around his neck. He held her to him, letting his arms roam free on her back.

As they embraced, streaks of white light shot across the sky, illuminating the castle. Its dark eerie aura melted away as if it hadn't been there at all. The cold grey stone was pushed aside by warm shades of ivory marble, covered with lush green plants. They clouds disappeared as if by magic and revealed the bright midday sun.

Miroku, who had been watching the transformation from afar, stepped bravely forward as he felt his body changing. Before he could take his next breath, he stood in front of his master, wearing his traditional monk robs that his loved ones knew him by all those years ago, completely human. Myoga changed soon after him into the little short and stout man everyone saw him as. Keade didn't change, she just suddenly looked younger, that of a woman half her age.

Inuyasha released his hold on Kagome and stared at them all in astonishment. "Miroku! Myoga! Old Keade! Can you believe it!"

Shippo bounded out on to the balcony, his big blue eyes staring around in wonder. "Keade, what happened?"

The old woman waddled forward and scooped the awestruck kitsune up into her arms. "Oh my, as I live and breathe!" she said.

The castle staff prepared a celebration, though everyone knew simply celebrating wasn't enough to show their happiness. Inuyasha twirled Kagome effortlessly in his arms, stealing deep but brief kisses from her as they danced.

Miroku stood and watched along with everyone else, talking to himself. "Ahhhh … the simple joy of love."

"Hello Miroku." Sango said seductively as she brushed past him. Seeing an opportunity to put his much missed passion for her into action he began to follow, only to be stopped by Myoga.

"Well my friend, shall we put this long time feud to an end?" his short and annoying rival asked.

Miroku intended to make a quick escape as he cleared his throat. "Of course my friend, I told you the girl would abolish the curse from the beginning. Now if you will please excuse me …"

Myoga held his ground. "I do believe you are mistaken monk, I told you."

"No you didn't." Miroku challenged.

"Yes I did!" he argued. "You cannot deny my words you thick headed lecher because they are the truth."

"Do not contradict me you over grown, flea infested hoot!" Miroku seethed.

As their words turned into a violent brawl, Shippo watched the way his lord and Lady Kagome looked at one another from Granny Keade's arms. "Keade, are they gonna be together forever?"

Keade looked to Kagome's Papa Jii, who was wiping tears from his shriveled cheeks and she nodded to the young fox. "Yes my dear, I'm sure they will."

Shippo directed his eyes back to the lovers when a thought struck him. "Do I still have to serve tea? I hate it." He asked allowed.

Jii laughed at his comment and Keade kissed his cheek and chuckled along with him. Inuyasha kissed his new love once again as some savants were assembling a new hand crafted stain glass window with Kagome and himself in to honor them both.

Far away in the woods, the priestess who had cursed him watched from her perch in an old oak tree. "Hmm … I am glad that foolish half demon took notice of my warning. May the rest of his days be filled with happiness beyond anything before my spell." With those final words gracing her lips, her figure faded away into the breeze, it taking her wherever it was she would be needed.

The End

~ URGENT MESSAGE BELLOW! PLEASE READ! ~

Well that was it! Though I am not done I think. Tell me whether or not I should take the original Beauty and The Beast story even further. If I get enough people saying yes, I'm going to continue this story. SEND ME REVEIWS TO TELL ME! Thanx again, I love you all! XD


End file.
